


It's the End of Sakazuki

by CrystalNavy



Series: OP on Crack [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Three people plot the downfall of the person who did them wrong.





	It's the End of Sakazuki

The building was fairly inconspicious. Sabo, Yuki and Tama walked in and bowed to the bartender. 

"What would you like to drink?" the bartender asks

"Whisky for Sabo, hot chocolate for me, and sherbet for Tama." Yuki replies promptly 

The trio moved towards an empty table and got themselves seated.

"Now, let's get down to business." Sabo says

Yuki looked at him, then at Tama. She opened her mouth and began singing.

"My friends, we have a problem, on that we all agree, his name is Sakazuki, and he makes life misery."

Here, Yuki pressed her fist against the table.

"We have the right connections, to do just what we please, it just requires one good plan, to execute, with ease."

"Shall we hang him?" Sabo joins in on the singing

"No, that's too long." Yuki sings

"Shall we shoot him?" Tama follows suit

"That one is to quick." Yuki deadpans

"Shall we hang him from a pole and leave him out to dry?" all three muse "Shall we lure him to a remote place and then kick him right in the face?

"Oh, how will we dispose of him in the most delicious way?" Yuki finishes the first verse

"It's the end of Akainu, this we all shall know."

"Do we feel guilty?

"Do we feel shaken?"

"Frankly, we do not." Yuki deadpans

"It's the end of Akainu, the man who hurt us all, for us to forget, he must be gone forevermore."

"Shall we whip him?" Sabo muses

"Shall we flog him?" Tama looks thoughtful

"Shall we make him harm himself?" all three sing out

"It's hard to make a favorite to ruin Akainu's day." Yuki finishes the second verse.

"It's the end of Akainu, it's all very clear, for he had destroyed what we once held dear." all three continue singing in perfect sync "It's the end of Akainu, and what he took away, we shall take right back."

"With luck."

"And love."

"We'll take back our loved one's life."

"For the end of Akainu!" Yuki raised her glass, as did the other two.

Then they toasted.


End file.
